


spread your wings arashi version

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: angel [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642306
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Nino left the Military hospital feeling a hell of a lot better than when he had arrived. His insides seemed to be glowing brightly with his inner grace and none of his feathers were falling out as he walked. His head a little higher he found his feet taking him to the first hamburger store that he came across. It was a long way down the street from the hospital but he had been feeling so bad for the last couple of days that he hadn’t eaten anything but plain bread and water. The smell of greasy burgers and fries washed over him as he entered the shop and his stomach rumbled happily.

“Welcome to the Happy Burger, what can I get you?” A cheerful girl on the desk asked and Nino didn’t need to look at the menu before he said happily;

“Two double decker’s, a box of fries, and a cookies and cream milkshake, please”

“Coming right up” She punched in his order and he handed over the money moving to one side so he could wait. As he did so he saw a small child coming in holding the hand of an angel with yellow wings. It was a female angel with long black hair. She was clearly bonded as she was humming with grace and he wondered about the child. Angels couldn’t have children so it wasn’t hers.. They had the outward appearance of gender but internally they didn’t have the right make up. It was okay, he had never really cared for children but he did wonder how the partner of the bonded human felt having an angel around. 

As he wondered that he thought about what his own human partner would be like. He had never given it much thought, even when he had decided to go with the option of joining the army to get one he hadn’t give it much thought. Meeting Doc Roe made him hope that his partner would be like that at least in the fact that he was gentle and caring. 

“Sir, your order” The cheerful girl from the counter said with a grin handing over a tray with his burgers and fries. The smell forced out his thoughts and he grinned happily taking the tray as he muttered; 

“Thank-you”

“You’re welcome” Nino nodded his head looking around for a seat glad to find one with a bench with no back. Although most restaurants did try and accommodate Angel’s wings nowadays there were still a few that seemed to think it was okay to make them sit with their wings scrunched up behind them. He sat at the table and lay his food out surprised when he heard the clearing of a thought and a gentle;

“Excuse me, but can we sit with you? This is the only backless bench?” Looking up Nino saw the Angel with the kid and he gave a nod motioning for her to sit down. The child, a boy with startling blue eyes and curly hair, grinned at him before moving to the chair opposite. “Thank-you, my name is Marianne”

“Nino, nice to meet you” Nino said pulling faces at the child who giggled happily while cramming the food from his child menu box into his mouth.

“You have come from the hospital? You have Gene’s grace” Marianne said with a smile as she took a bite of her crunchy leaf salad. Nino immediately paled wondering if the angel was going to shop him or the doctor to the higher-ups. “Relax, I am not going to say anything, I work with Gene, that’s all so I could tell. Also Gene has a strong grace”

“He does. His partner is lucky”

“Yes, and Babe knows it, eh? Julian, papa knows” 

“Papa knows!” The boy Julian said happily dragging fingers through tomato ketchup with a happy grin. Nino tried his best not to wrinkle his nose at the sight glad that he won’t be the one that has to clean it up. Marianne didn’t seem to care however and was cooing about the pictures he was making in the sauce. 

“Julian is the Doc and Babe’s adopted child, I am just on baby sitting duties because my partner who is Julian’s regular nanny has a cold, ne?” Marianne said with a grin as Julian gave a huge smile smashing smiley faced fries into the mess he was creating on the tray. “Are you excited about getting a partner?”

“I never really thought about, I just...Sort of...Decided, I’m nervous” Nino admitted for the first time feeling ashamed of feeling that way but Marianne seemed to understand as she rolled her shoulders in a shrug and then hummed;

“I think we all are, but Doc will make sure he sets you up with the best partner for you. He set me and my partner up and we are doing okay! I’ll tell you what! I will give you my number and if you need anything you can phone and talk to me! I’m not an archangel but I do understand what you’re going through, but don’t worry, it will work out for the best...” Panic flashed through the female angels face as she stared across the table at the boy who had finished making pictures in sauce and was now trying to cram sticks of carrot up his left nostril “Julian! No! Don’t put them up your nose! Sweet mercy, I don’t know how Erika does this every day! I will be glad when she gets better, don’t give me that look! It doesn’t work!” Marianne said as the boy flashed his bright blue eyes and stuck out his lower lip “I am a sergeant in the United States Airborne, I should not fall for pouty faces”

“I think that for today you might” Nino chuckled as somehow the boy’s eyes seemed to shine though he wasn’t really crying. 

“...Okay, I’m sorry for shouting but you can’t put carrots up your nose, Daddy will shout at me!” Marianne said slowly looking horrified at the very idea. Julian looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned reaching over the table and squeezing her hand. Nino didn’t like kids all that much but he had to admire how manipulative Julian was and he couldn’t even be three yet. He was going to be a monster when he got older. Thankfully after that that though he went about eating his meal without further incident and Marianne wrote down her number on to a napkin. “Here you go, just give me a call if you need anything” 

“Thanks” Nino gave a genuine smile and then decided to give her his number. He didn’t have very many friends. The only one that he did was Sakurai Sho and he had moved to Hawaii to be with the partner they had picked out for him. Oddly Masaki was Japanese but had moved when he was a kid and was now a mess officer at the Hawaiian base. Nino thought it amusing that Sho, who could not cook to save his life, had been paired with somebody that had to cook 500+ meals a day, he could only hope that Masaki never let him help cook. “Um, if I don’t call you can call me...Just not if its a carrot related issue...” 

“Urgh, trust me, I won’t be doing this again in a hurry” Marianne smiled rolling her eyes while finishing her salad and Nino ate his burgers. It had been a surprisingly good day, he decided happily.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

Nino arrived at the small apartment complex and stepped inside. The silent emptiness of it making him wish he hadn’t bothered coming home so early after all. The apartment had been fine when Sho was there as well but now it was just like an unwelcoming prison. The walls were bare and painted with muted greys, reminding him of the hospital but without the smell and although all of the chairs and things were the adapted kind they were all the cheapest of everything. He threw himself down onto the sofa and stretched out his wings surprised at how good they felt even after getting just a little of the grace from the doctor. 

It had felt amazing, like jumping into the pool on a hot summers day, more maybe like having a first drink of water after being in a desert for years. He had laughed in disbelief when Sho told him that but now he was prepared to believe it. He wanted to know if the rush would happen with his own partner or if it was just because Doc Roe seemed to have an amazingly strong grace. He looked up at the wings and saw, with a smile, that they were no longer coppery in colour but were almost yellow. Not the same gold that he was used to but it was a lot better. The bald patches would prevent him from flying however, not that he did much of that anyway. He poked his way threw the wings to the bald patch of skin. It was dry but not leathery yet which was a relief. 

Sure he knew some angels that hadn’t gone into the programme and had lost all their grace. Their wings were featherless and leathery. They weren’t the demons people made them out to be but without their grace they were only half alive and most ended up bitter and twisted. The worst part was that in most cases they couldn’t be fixed. In fact, Nino knew that he would be able to count the number of successful ones on one hand and maybe have some fingers spare. Even if he didn’t want to end up as somebody’s pet angel he wanted to keep his grace. The doctor had comforted him a little as had the angel Marianne, but there was still a fluttering feeling of nerves inside of him as he tried to picture what kind of person his partner would be. There had been a questionnaire about it before his first doctor’s appointment; What would you like in a partner? He had answered doesn’t matter/no preference in all the boxes positive that his opinion wouldn’t matter but now he wondered if it did. Maybe they would have taken his opinion into account, Doc Roe had certainly seemed like he would. 

“Don’t be stupid” He muttered to himself before flinching at the fact he had spoken aloud to an empty apartment. He was totally going crazy, he knew it, he had been cooped up too long he was starting to behave like a chicken. He sat up and eyed the computer tucked away in the corner of the room before remembering that he had forgotten the internet bill and had been cut off. When he had finally paid it they had warned him it would be a few days before they could reset it up. Something that pissed him off since they were quick enough to turn it off. Dropping back down he pulled out his phone wishing he hadn’t used all his monthly data by accident downloading a game that hadn’t even been all that good. Surprisingly though he had a message; 

“Hey, it’s me, Marianne, this is not a carrot related emergency, just thought I would say hi...Again. Back on the base again gonna take APT so Babe can take care of the nostril minor. Welp, don’t be a stranger, okay? I might be your sergeant soon, it’s always best to be friendly with the sergeants. See ya later”

Nino chuckled at the words and then in a spur of a moment wrote; 

“I will just ask Doc Roe if I can borrow Julian to flash his eyes at you” He sent the message after only half a minute of hesitation and then moved to put his phone back onto to be surprised by the quick response he got. 

“Damn! You know my one weakness! How devious! But you might end up in another platoon and then you will need me to sweet talk the sergeants in that. So, my point still stands, you should be nice to me”

“Do you blackmail all the angels that might come to your base?”

“Only the cute ones, okay, I reached the grounds, gotta go, message you when I’m done” 

“Sure” Nino replied happier than he had been just a few minutes ago and he genuinely hoped that he would be with the female angel. He had hoped maybe that he would be transferred to Hawaii like Sho but he knew that he would have to go wherever he was placed. He didn’t have the luxury of choosing and the world government had bases all over the world. Individual countries no longer had their own army, they had a section of the world army but all soldiers were trained together separated by name only and uniform. 

Some countries hadn’t joined with the world government, China, Korea, and Russia being the main with the UK dragging their heels until the 1990’s not that Japan had been much better having only joined in the early 2000’s but now they were there. Countries were separate for the most part each allowed their own customs and traditions and rules and Nino often thought it was such a chaotic mess that it should all fall apart but it worked some way. Of course, with so many different people there were tensions but for the most part it was going well though Nino had a feeling that those in charge could feel a threat coming that was bigger than anything they had already seen.

Sho would call him a conspiracy nutcase so Nino had never told him any of his theories but there was something, he knew it. Thinking about Sho made his heart pinch again and he picked up his phone and sent his friend a message not knowing when he would receive it. 

“Hey, hows it going? What have you been up to? I went to the doctor today, seems like I should have no problem getting a partner. The doctor seemed nice. He shared some of his grace with me. How are you and Masaki doing? Is he treating you right? Any idea when I am gonna see you again? Sorry if I woke you or whatever. Nino” He read through the message and then shrugging and deciding that it sounded okay. He clicked send and threw his phone down again listening to the sound of the kids down in the street playing and the sound of a car screeching in the distance. He lay back down on the sofa watching shadows play on the ceiling before drifting to sleep wondering what his partner would be like and how long it would take before he got one and what would happen if he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that this is okay


	3. Chapter 3

Nino woke to the sharp sound of his phone buzzing on the table where he had dropped it. For a moment he thought it was a message and decided to leave it for later but then realised that it was his ring tone and that he had to answer it. Grabbing the device, he winced realising that he had been sleeping on his wing and now it was painfully cramped. He flicked it out a few times as he pressed the answer call button. 

“Hello, Sho” He murmured knowing that it couldn’t be anyone else. Nobody ever called him or messaged him for that matter though he was positive that his phone was beeping with unread messages. 

“Nino? Where have you been? I tried to call you twice now” Sho sounded both irritated and worried and Nino shrugged trying hard not to wince at his cramped wing. He yawned and scratched the back of his neck mumbling;

“Sorry, I fell asleep, guess I didn’t hear it. You okay?”

“Yeah, I guess but your message got me worried, you sounded…Down? Wanted to make sure you’re okay” Nino smiled at the concern in the other angel’s voice and it made his heart ache with even more painful stabs of loneliness. He blinked an errant tear away and whispered;

“I’m fine, just…You know…” 

“Yeah, I know” Sho sighed his voice so heavy and close that Nino could imagine that he was here in the room with him. Angels didn’t have families. It came from just appearing out of nothing, but they weren’t meant to be alone and most angels tended to stick together when they found someone. Sho was like that. They had become closer than friends in the time that they had known each other so much so that Sho was like his older brother and it pained him that he wasn’t with him now. “But…You took the plunge, right? Your own partner soon…”

“Yeah, maybe, if they can find somebody…The doc seemed to think it wouldn’t be a problem” Nino said bubbling over as he felt the Doctors grace move around inside of him. It really was nothing like he had ever felt before. It felt amazing and he was almost envious of the angel that got that grace all the time. 

“Doc Roe is a good man, not like some of the doctors. He will make sure you get a good partner, but you know even if they find you one you don’t have to take the first one you get you know. You can say no if you don’t like the feel of them”

“You’re making it sound like I’m getting a pair of shoes” Nino snorted getting up from his sofa and making his way over to the fridge. There was only half an onion, a block of cheese that was probably hard and half a bar of chocolate inside. He took the chocolate and nibbled the corner while Sho let out a frustrated sounding sigh huffing;

“It’s more important, once you bond, you bond for life, Nino, you can’t just take it back for a refund. This is serious, Nino, I trust Doc Roe and so should you, but your feelings matter. If you get even the slightest hint that its not right, you tell him, and you stop it. Understand, you might need to be in the military to be bonded but you still have a choice and don’t forget it” 

“Yes, yes, I will. Was he the one that paired you and that woman?” Nino asked trying to change the subject and latching onto the bad partner that was picked out for his friend before Masaki. The woman was not a good match for Sho. On paper she might have seemed like it, she was career driven, sensible, hard working but that was too much like Sho. Sho needed somebody to help him relax and to take him out of himself when he was being too serious, in short, he needed Masaki who was fun loving and seemed to take life on the wind. 

“Nah, that was Doctor Philips, Doc Roe paired me and Masaki. Perfect match” Sho was almost smug as he said that, and Nino rolled his eyes practically able to hear the smile that would be on his friends face. Not all bonded human and angels became lovers, but Nino knew that the majority did. There was something very intimate about sharing the grace and the feeling that the bonds gave them. Sho and Masaki had been bonded for less than a month because they had become lovers as well and it was clear that Roe and Heffron were lovers they even had a son together. “But I’m jealous that he gave you his grace…I felt it when I was in the room with him, but he didn’t even offer” 

“It was only a little bit of his grace, but it felt…Amazing…Like the sun was poured into me…” Nino didn’t know how to explain the feeling of Roe’s grace or the way it was still swirling around his body. “Maybe because he’s been bonded with an archangel for so long?”

“Dunno, I have been speaking to some of the other angels here who know Roe and they have been bonded for a while and even they say he is something else. I mean, Masaki is as well. He is breath taking when he shares his grace but…Only for me…Nobody else can feel it…Not like Roe, dunno, it could be that he’s a doctor or maybe they are other people with so much grace it spills out we just haven’t met them. So, what did you put down you were looking for in a partner?”

“Not preference, I didn’t think it would matter what I put down. I just…I just sort of thought that a partner would be picked for me, no matter what I said” Nino admitted and Sho clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Nino had the distinct feeling that he was about to be scolded and he quickly decided to use the constant beeping from his unread messages to try and escape the lecture. “Um, thanks for ringing but I probably…”

“Don’t put the phone down on me, brat, you looked into this partnership thing, properly right? You read the little handouts they gave you? And went online?”

“…The internet was turned off…” 

“What? Why? Did you forget to pay? Nino! You can’t do that! What about rent? And food…” Sho headed from worried brother straight into worried mama and Nino nibbled a bit more of the chocolate that was in his mouth before saying rather pathetically; 

“I got food…I’m eating right now” 

“I swear if you are just eating a chocolate bar, I will come over there and hit you” Sho growled and Nino sighed putting his bar down. 

“I haven’t been shopping yet, I ate at lunch though, I went to a burger joint and had two double deckers” Nino muttered though he knew that Sho wouldn’t approve and he could practically feel his disapproval down the phone. 

“That junk isn’t food, not really, you have to take care of yourself, until you have a partner and regular grace…”

“I feel fine!”

“Yeah! Because you’ve had Roe’s grace, that won’t last, it could be days or weeks before you get a partner. The less you take care of yourself the quicker you become one of the fallen…” Sho told him things that he already knew and Nino bit hard on his lower lip staring out of the window before letting out a long sigh knowing that he was right. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I just…Forget…I lost three hours yesterday…” 

“It’s okay, I’m gonna order you some takeaway now and do an online shop but you need to take care of yourself, you promised me…I’ll send you a message when its done” 

“Thank-you…Take care of yourself too, Sho” 

“Always do, speak to you again tomorrow…Love you, Nino” Sho hummed and Nino gave an almost tearful smile not wanting to put the phone down but knowing he had to, and he spoke slowly as he hummed;

“Love you too, Nii-chan” 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is okay

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that this is okay


End file.
